


Want To Go To Heaven?

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, sevenminutesinheaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: While at a birthday party Cas is roped into playing seven minutes in heaven....with Dean Winchester.Not smut.Sorry to disappoint.





	

Cas tried to tune out the party for the most part. For half of the night, it was pretty easy. He put his stuff with everyone else's, grabbed some punch, and tagged along with Charlie wherever she wandered around to. With her around, practically barfing rainbows and good times, nobody cared that Cas hardly ever joined into their small talk.

It was pretty hard to stay tuned out when Charlie turned off the lights and ordered everyone to sit in a circle around the flashlight, though.

Cas sat down cross legged, and propped his chin up with his palm. The buzz of chatter slowly died away as Charlie commandeered their attention by clearing her throat several times.

She clapped her hands excitedly, "Alright! Let's do this!"

Everyone around Cas cheered quietly, obviously afraid of waking the adults and getting caught doing.....whatever they were doing. When Charlie took a seat next to Cas, he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"What are we doing?"

"It's called seven minutes in heaven." she whispered back, eyes wide with excitement.

"What!? Charlie! Like the sex game?"

Charlie giggled, and patted Cas' shoulder.

"No! Geez, Cas! If your name is picked from the hat, you go in with the other person and make-out or something."

"Or something?"

Charlie wiggled her eyebrows, "Or something, that is correct." 

Cas shook his head, and prayed silently that he wouldn't get called.

The girl who was throwing the party, April, drew first. As she reached into the hat, she caught Cas' eye and winked at him.

Cas felt goosebumps rise on his arms, and not in a pleasant way.

Luckily, she drew some other poor schmuck. She took his hand and pulled him into the nearby closet, and for seven whole minutes everyone sat in silence, straining to hear whatever was happening in there.

To Cas it sounded like someone was being tortured, and he actually grew a little bit worried for the both of them.

When the time was up, someone's phone beeped. They hurriedly shushed it, and ran over to knock on the door. April and the boy (who's name Cas couldn't remember for the life of him) stepped out. The boy's hair was ruffled, and his face a bright pink. April smiled victoriously.

"Okay, who is up next?" Charlie whispered eagerly, rubbing her hands together like a cartoon villain.

No one volunteered, so she pointed to a boy with sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. 

Cas thought he looked just a little bit like Justin Bieber. He had seen the boy around, of course. His name was Dean Winchester, he was on the wrestling team and was, pretty much, the most popular boy in the tenth grade. 

And Cas had just a tiny, tiny crush on him.

Scratch that: it was a pretty big crush.

"Dean! You're up!" 

Everyone but Cas laughed. He just watched as the boy grinned and hopped to his feet. Dean practically waltzed up to the table where the hat was sitting, and reached in. He pulled out the scrap of paper with a flourish.

"Okay, I've got..." Dean's smile faltered, and he blushed, "er, can I get a new one?"

Cas wondered who Dean had gotten to have him want to pick again. All the girls were pretty and nice, so there it was a win-win for whoever he got, really.

A girl piped up from the circle, "Nope! you've got to stick with it, Winchester!"

"C'mon, Dean! Show us who you got!" Charlie said eagerly.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, and held up the paper as though they could all read it.

"I got...Cas?"

Cas literally stopped breathing. His vision tipped, and he was sure he was having an actual panic attack. Luckily, only Charlie noticed and she hit him on the back twice to get him breathing again. 

The room fell silent for a moment, and then the catcalls and whistles began. Cas and Dean avoided each other's gazes, and Cas could feel his face bruning.

"Guys? You can't actually make us do this!? Cas doesn't want to either, right?" Dean looked at Cas then, his eyes pleading.

The entire party looked over at him curiously, and Cas shook his head furiously.

Dean sighed in relief, and Cas looked away with a lump in his throat. Would it really be that appaling for Dean to even consider kissing him? Was he that gross?

Charlie squeezed her friend's hand out of view from the other's.

"Doesn't matter. Rules are rules, sorry boys." April clucked her tongue, and smiled wickedly.

Someone pulled Cas to his feet, and pushed him to Dean. The Winchester turned on his heel, and marched to the closet like a soldier to war. Cas gave Charlie one last desperate glance before the door closed in his face. From outside, Cas heard someone say that the timer had started.

He turned back to Dean, heart pounding.

"I'm really sorry about this, Cas. They're all idiots."

Cas nodded. It was dark in the closet, but enough light shone through the cracks in the door that he could see Dean's outline. He was really close, uncomfortably so. Cas pressed himself closer to the door, hoping no one would open it. If they did, he would fall flat on his ass. As though this whole ordeal wasn't already bad enough.

"So...what are we going to do?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, like if we go out there and tell them we didn't...you know, they will just push us back in."

Cas laughed nervously, "Yeah, probably."

An awkward silence overcame them. 

"Do you..." Dean took a breath, "sorry. I've never kissed a guy before."

"Oh...oh are we actually going to..." Cas' eyes widened, and Dean shifted.

"Look, if you don't want to it's fine. I just don't want to be stuck in here forever, you know?"

Cas nodded, and Dean stepped forward.

"Good...so I'll just...um..." he put his hand on the back of Cas' neck, gently, and leaned in.

He pressed his lips against Cas' like he was planning to pull away before he even started. As soon as his lips hit Cas', though, he stilled. Cas did, to. It was like he was literally floating. Cas' legs felt like they had gone off for a holiday and left him, and he felt breathless.

He pulled away quickly, and Dean started as though he were coming out of a trance. 

"S-Sorry." he stuttered.

Cas waved his hand at Dean, and took a breath.

"No, I'm the one who needs to apologize. I like you, Dean. Really like you. I should have been up-front about it from the beginning."

Cas turned around and tried to feel for the doorknob, but Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't I get to say anything?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

"I've liked you since the end of last year, when we met at field day."

Cas turned around to face Dean. His eyes had adjusted enough that he could see the gleam in his eyes.

"Really." Dean assured him.

Cas moved closer to Dean, and put his arm around his neck. Dean was taller than him by just a few inches, so Cas stood on his tiptoes to get a better angle. He closed his eyes, and kissed Dean. Dean put his arm tight around Cas' back, and moved closer to the wall. Dean let go of Cas so he could tangle his hand in his hair. The broke apart for a moment, and Dean licked his lips.

"Will you go out with me?" Dean whispered.

Cas nodded, and Dean's lips were on his once again. More fervent this time, and Cas could feel it in his bones. The way he felt like sparks were dancing across his arms, and the way his knees were weak. Dean groaned, and Cas kissed him deeper. They melted into each other, and Cas let his hands run up and down Dean's back, pushing him closer still.

There was a knock at the door, but the didn't even hear it.

"Hey! You two! Stop fucking and get out of there!" Charlie called from outside the door.

Cas softly kissed Dean one more time, and grinned. Cas pulled away, but neither of them let go of the other. Cas could feel Dean's arms around his back, and he just wanted to lean forward and kiss him a little more. Instead, someone pounded on the door again. Dean rolled his eyes, and gently untangled himself.

After the smallest hesitation, he leaned forward and gave Cas another peck.

Charlie burst through the door with her phone up, and the blinding flash filled the closet.

"Gotcha! Now get out."


End file.
